WAFF and Fluff, and All That Good Stuff
by shinibana
Summary: Little semi-reluctant attempts--and failures--at fun romance between the Inuyasha characters. Short stories combined.


WAFF and Fluff, and All That Good Stuff  
  
--shinibana  
  
THAP! (translation: "this has a plot")  
  
SID... ("sure it does")  
  
IS. ("I'm serious")  
  
Pfft. ("Pfft")  
  
"Thapsidispfft"? Okaayy...the author gets weirder every day. Anywho, I don't own IY...or anything...except my acronym THAP. I think.  
  
Prologue: Defining WAFF (of which this chapter contains none)  
  
INUYASHA: What's "WAFF"?  
  
KAGOME: Have you noticed that this story just jumped in without any details or setting? According to general writing rules, this makes a piece very boring.  
  
AUDIENCE: *bored* *walk away*  
  
[Enter MIROKU, LEFT]  
  
MIROKU: What's with the stupid script format?  
  
INUYASHA: Hello, anyone listening?  
  
SANGO: Duh, it's because we're not real people; we're animations. (And OOC ones, too) It's obviously the script for the VA's.  
  
SHIPPOU: I'm not an animation! I'm a REAL boy! Um, kitsune-youkai. *nose grows*  
  
INUYASHA: *whacks SHIPPOU on the head* Don't be stupid. Now, what's "WAFF"?  
  
MIROKU: That's ridiculous; it's not like this would be shown on TV; it's a fanfic. Did you not read the disclaimer or something?  
  
KAGOME: I think this unorganized cluster of arguments is confusing the readers.  
  
READERS: *confused*  
  
SHIPPOU: Aren't they an audience, not readers?  
  
AUDIENCE/READERS: *even more confused*  
  
INUYASHA: Hey, pay attention to me! I'm the main character!  
  
MIROKU: See, I told you this script-thing is demented.  
  
SANGO: Then CHANGE IT already!  
  
MIROKU: I'm a cynic, not an author. I have no power in stories aside from those the author gives me.  
  
SHIPPOU: *randomly* I want more lines!  
  
MIROKU: It's not a script!  
  
KAGOME: Technically, it is. It must be because we haven't been focusing on the actual plot of the story, so these are just considered the beginning notes; hence, the script.  
  
SANGO: But we already have "beginning notes." They're in the beginning. In fact, they're such cheesy beginning notes that I think they were just stuck there so we could talk about them in the script right now.  
  
"Stop talking about that and answer me already! What the **** is 'WAFF'?!" yelled Inuyasha impatiently.  
  
KAGOME: SIT! Keep that language down! This is a G-rated fic!  
  
MIROKU: Hold on a sec...  
  
*cheesy flashback*  
  
"What the **** is 'WAFF,' already?!" yelled Inuyasha impatiently.  
  
*cheesy end to cheesy flashback--why is the word "cheesy" used so much?*  
  
SHIPPOU: Oh yeah! Chapter 1's supposed to be about defining WAFF!  
  
"I know what fluff is," began Miroku, "and WA--hey, I'm speaking normally!"  
  
Inuyasha's ears twitched irritably, although he too was actually glad that the story was taking on an actual prose form. Still, nobody was listening to him. What next, Kagome stealing the words out of his mouth?  
  
"Yes, we all know what fluff is, but we need to know what WAFF is," said Kagome, stealing the words out of his mouth. (Yeah, Inuyasha's psychic...) "If we added 'LES,' it would be 'waffles'--" Um, he wasn't intending to say that part, at least.  
  
Suddenly, Myouga bounced into the scene. After the habitual routine of suck- blood-get-swatted, he asked, "What's happening here?"  
  
"We're defining WAFF," explained Shippou, "because the chapter probably won't end until we find out what it is. And Inuyasha doesn't like being in long chapters," he added, edging away from said demon slightly.  
  
"Wa-fu?"  
  
"No, WAFF; it's an English acronym."  
  
Inuyasha mumbled something about having to be in pointless fictions that he absolutely detested, especially when a certain authoress wrote them.  
  
"Maybe it stands for 'Whack All Fleas Flat,' because it certainly happens to me a lot," mused the said flea.  
  
Squich.  
  
"Don't be stupid," said Miroku. "It's 'Warm and Fuzzy Feeling.'"  
  
The rest of Inuyasha and co. looked at him.  
  
"Are you saying we've been stuck in this fiction for the past five hundred something words for no reason at all?" growled Inuyasha.  
  
"Um, 'eureka'?"  
  
"Kisama--!"  
  
...So WAFF stands for "warm and fuzzy feeling," which is something we are not feeling right now due to the bad ending. The sadistic people do not get to see Miroku beaten up; the idealistic people don't have a happily-ever- after ending. And the Kagome fans feel that this contains neither WAFF nor WAFFles, therefore it is WAFFless. (Yeah, bad pun. It wasn't supposed to be that funny anyway.)  
  
Oh well. Little do the characters of Inuyasha know, this chapter was nothing; it was actually more of a prologue. The next ones should be considerably longer, containing (hopefully) both WAFF and fluff. Heheheh. MwahahahaHAHAHA!!!! BEWARE THE INSANITY!  
  
[fade out]  
  
INUYASHA: *face down on the ground with a second rosary around his neck, courtesy of Kagome* ...no more stories...please...  
  
MIROKU: Aw, we're back in demented script format again. But why?  
  
SANGO: It's the ending. That means we're waiting for a really cheesy conclusion, AKA the  
  
"Owari"  
  
[End chapter 1]  
  
Inu: Why do we have end notes? We just had them.  
  
Shini: It was for the pointless ending. These notes we're going through right now are in muse-mode; all we do is beg for reviews and make satirical comments. Our names aren't even full length, and we're allowed to make random symbols: :P !_! XO ^.^ @@  
  
Inu: That's stupid.  
  
Shini: Shut up, muse. In addition to begging for reviews, we make false promises that the next chapters will be longer--  
  
Inu: _  
  
Shini:--while our muses make rude comments just so we can put them down or be put down, witty comments about what we'll do when we get flamed, and try to make the ending as amusing as possible. They tend to sound stupid instead.  
  
Inu: I just told you that.  
  
Shini: Duh, but that's what is called a "plothole." They are very commonly used to avoid any unnecessary explaining. Oh, and btw, the author notes are only long to make the fic look long(er). It won't happen again.  
  
Inu: False promise.  
  
Shini: I know. 


End file.
